Question: Christopher did 39 fewer sit-ups than Daniel in the evening. Christopher did 49 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Daniel do?
Answer: Christopher did 49 sit-ups, and Daniel did 39 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $49 + 39$ sit-ups. He did $49 + 39 = 88$ sit-ups.